earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Khalad Creet
Traveling Minstrel http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n79/Taylormc1/44199_C1_bard-full.jpg A melodramatic character with a love of Stories and legends. Khalad is a helpless romantic who searches the world for the adventures he sings of. A traveling Minstrel and Bard he has prepared for a longer stay than usual in Stormwind due to the request of an old friend Saphrina Ayls. He plays the Lute, a flute, Harp, and triangle. He grew up in Corrin's Crossing a childhood friend of Ayls'. One the other side of his personality he is also a sly business man and master of the art of the Sleight of Hand. A pickpocket, thief, and skillful politician. He has much military experience and skill in the game of deceit. =Physical Description= Built quite well due to years of travel on the open road. He handles a blade well in situations of battle. He wears leathers and traveling gear due to his frequent movement. he carries all sorts of foreign objects on his person as souvenirs from his past travels. His most prized possession is a blade of Elvish make that he always wears on his back. His hair is a very light brown or dirty blond and he has a rough beard. He carries a normal long sword on his side for protection and a skinning blade in his boot for hunting and food in his travels. Certainly not a light weight but nor is he a great warrior. He displays the tabard of the Argent Dawn on his chest due his time as a soldier amongst them. He makes up for his lack of skill at fighting with his deception and quickness. =Personality= Khalad though can often be a man of deceit and cruelty when he finds it necessary is also a man of honor and romanticism. He will always have a compliment ready and a flower for a lady. Despite this he is still a mind of crime at heart. He has been known to be the business front of many criminal operations in the past all of them connected to Miss. Ayls. One should take humor in his music and attitude but it could be a fatale mistake to forget the black hand that lies on his palm. =History= Born in the town of Corrin's Crossing in 571 his parents were retainers for the House of Ayls. He grew up being trained as a soldier. After all. These were times of war and any strong young men were expected to fight. Shortly before his birth his parents had traveled to bring a young Saphrina Ayls to the Cathedral in Stormwind. After that they returned to Lorderan where his childhood was filled with training for war. Wars that would soon come. When the first war broke in 593 Khalad was 22. He joined the Lorderan Army and quickly rose in the ranks till he joined Lorderan's intelligence department. There he learned about spying, sleight of hand, and politics. He served as a spy in the second war where he met for the first time Saphrina Ayls. they soon realized their connection and became good friends. After the war Ayls and Creet parted ways but still maintained business connections. Khalad would gather information and work as Saphrina Ayls right hand of and on for the duration of his life. After the Second War Creet began to wander and took up music as a hobby. He worked as a sailor for a spell and was always on the move. Occasionally visiting Stormwind or Lorderan to meet with Saphrina. =Recent Events= During his travels Khalad took the name of Thom as an alternate name. He has now returned to Stormwind for a lengthy stay. He may be looking for work in any of his skills that he has picked up on his travels. He has joined The Stormwind Guard as a Undercover Ops. and hopes to exercise his skill in the area. category:Syndicate of the Black Hand